


Let me go

by WeepingWillow1928



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeepingWillow1928/pseuds/WeepingWillow1928
Summary: I want to thank you for hiding me. I don't know what those people would have done if they caught me perhaps they would have executed me like they did with the others of "my kind". Really I'm grateful. You want my story? Alright I'll tell you





	

I want to thank you for hiding me. I don't know what those people would have done if they caught me perhaps they would have executed me like they did with the others of "my kind". Really I'm grateful.

You want my story? Alright, I'll tell you.

When I was a child there was a creek, in the woods, fairly private I never really saw anyone there. I had friends but I would go there when I felt like being alone, sometimes scamming just got on my nerves.

It was a relatively nice day that day the sun was at its highest peak in the sky there were clouds drifting lazily through the wind, it was nice. Peaceful  
That was until a big gust of wind decided to take the hat that my mother had made me straight into the creek, and like any other sentimental child I ran after it. I didn't dare go into the water; my mother would have my behind as soon as she found out that my clothes got a drop of water on it, so I ran along the bank. It finally snagged on a branch, sighing in relief I reached towards it I had barley grazed it with my fingers when the current took it away again.

I huffed and began to run again only to lose sight of it because I had whacked in the face with a branch, I rubbed my eye and moved said stick of pain aside. There I saw my hat. In the hand of the redheaded neighborhood bully, who was inspecting it as if it where some old thing you found in your room but couldn't quite remember where it was from. He looked up and saw me and I stopped moving as if that by staying perfectly still he would suddenly not see me.

"Is this yours?" He asked.

Having no idea what else to do I just nodded quietly, then he did something I did not expect, he didn't throw it down the stream, or ripped it to shreds, no he waved me over. I hesitantly walked over and instead of pushing me into the mud or something terrible, he simply wrung out the hat as best as he could and placed it on my head. I looked at him in shock and high tailed it back home. From that day on he had become a little less cruel sparing me from the beatings that he inflicted on my friends, I didn't know why, how could I? I was a child, I didn't understand.

Not at least until I was a teen. You see my parents were the town doctor and nurse so we were high on the social ladder, which means we had a big property and needed workers, not a lot just one or two. And since my mother loved animals we needed a stable boy to take care of all the horses in the barn. It just so happen that to be Kevin, the boy who had gave me my hat in the river, the boy who gave me numerous bruises and cuts as a child, now worked on my property. But like I said it was not a very big property, and I was a healthy teenage boy so it was obvious that I had to do various chores around the place.

And this is where everything began to unravel. Mother had requested me to help Kevin with washing the horses, I had dreaded it. Granted, he had not tried anything since we were children but he still had the potential to cause bodily harm so one could never be too careful. We split up to get the necessary materials for the task with me getting the water and him getting the brushes. It would have been fine if I hadn't of run into him as he was rounding the corner to come help me. Because I was holding the heavy bucket to my chest when he walked into me it flew out of my grasp making us both soaking, he tried to step forward to assist me but ended up slipping and sending us both to the ground. I clenched my eye shut at the feeling of all my breath leaving me and groaned at the weight on my chest.

When I opened my eyes I only saw green starring at me as if I was dinner, and the next thing that happened scared me out of my wits. He kissed me. My childhood bully kissed me; I was frozen there in shock, not because of the action itself but the fact that I liked it. And this scared me, I shoved his chest as hard as I could which caused him to roll of and I started to sprint to the house.

But he caught up, of course he caught up he was athletic, strong and with my skinny weak self I had no chance of escaping to my safe haven.  
"Eddward, I'm sorry that this is so sudden but ever since that day at the river I could never stop thinking about you, I understand if you hate me. I'll leave if you want me to, but if there is even a one percent chance that you feel the same way, please, tell me now." He practically begged looking directly into my eyes.

"Double D" I said

"What?"

"Call me Double D; it's what my friends call me." After that he had swept me into his arms in an embrace. And after that day we progressively got closer together, at first it was light hugs, then kisses on the cheeks and then came the day when my parents had gone out of town and we had made love. Everything felt right, but of course all good things come to an end.

One day while Kevin and I was kissing a mail boy had seen us and ran back into town, we knew it was no longer safe for us and devised a plan. I would meet him in lemon brook in a few days, it would be harder for them to find me on my big property and that is where I'm headed now.

So you see I am truly grateful you allowed me to hide while the villagers were after me, really I am. But… it's been a week now, it's dark down here, Kevin is waiting for me.

So please, will you let me go?

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic from my fanfiction account. I have decieded to rise from the dead once again.


End file.
